User blog:Cosmobo/Cosmobo the show(a little hi)
Cosmobo:uh hi welome to my fannon house *at kjjbs house on his computer* Kjjb:yay he made a show! *scene goes back to cos* Cosmobo:so this is my house do you like it? Audience:just get on with the show! Cosmobo:ok so lets get ready for the story Kjjb:just act it out cos your lame! Cosmobo:shut up!ok now I will act my story out so one day Kjjb:just do a show!now! Krazy:don't worry kjjb Ive got a gun in my pants Kjjb:just wait krazy just wait Voice over:shut up!now welcome to the cosmobo show this epiesode is called just a little hi so lets get ready are you ready Adudience:just get on with the show now or else Voice actor:you may not be able to see me but I have a shot gun in my hands and I will kill you all! *cosmobo is in the the kitchen making exploding smoothies* Cosmobo:well this is nice now all I have to do is *mrscience12 knocks at the door* Cosmobo:oh Im coming! *cos falls over a bannana slip* Voice over:ha ha ha ha wa wa wa Cosmobo:just you wait you stupid voice over just you wait *cos answers the door* Mrscience12:hi cos want to join chat? Cosmobo:oh uh Im in the middle of my show Voice over:wa wa wa Mrscience12 and cosmobo:SHUT IT NOW STUPID VOICE OVER Voice over:you will never kill me you gay man Cosmobo:Im not gay! Voice over:yes you are!lol! Cosmobo:does any one here have a gun? Krazy:I do Cosmobo:good can I have it? Krazy:sure what evs*sips slurpee* Cosmobo:thx krazy can I have that slurpee to? Krazy:no you gay man! Cosmobo:I would so like to shoot you right now Voice over:lol Im still alive gay noob! Cosmobo:oh my god I am mad*puts a bomb in the studio*watch out!run! Voice over:oh cra*the hole place blows up*p *outside of the studio* Kjjb:buts where we film every blog post series ever! Cosmobo:sos sadly every blog post series has been smashed up *saw comes out burning to his death* Saw:but why I was only having a laugh kjjb Kjjb:not you saw! Saw:Im going going bye bye kjjb Kjjb:no!I hate you cos! Cosmobo:uh what about something strange? Kjjb:*beep*you cos Cosmobo:wait did I just hear a beep? Hey you *beeping* voice over! Kjjb:he's beeping every thing we say out hey you are a big gay *beeper* Cosmobo:oh no he suvived the fire Kjjb:Im going bye cos Krazy:*throws empty slurpee at cos*loser! Kjjb:lol good one krazy *krazy throws a gremlin at coz* Cosmobo:OMG get it of my face its clawing my face of Krazy:lol this is worth watching Cosmobo:my face my face my face OMG! Kjjb:lol set him on fire with gas like he did with saw Cosmobo:no not the gas! Krazy:*krazy throws a bucket of gas over cos's face* Cosmobo:OMG IM BURNING ITS LIKE BEING AT SCHOOL AGAIN Kjjb:vat? Cosmobo:YEAH AT MY SCHOOL EVERYONE WAS GAY! Kjjb:OMG kill him stab him make him pay gay! Krazy:*pushes coz of a cliff*well he's dead Cosmobo:hey kjjb have you never learnt if someone dies in chat they always come back Kjjb:damn chat! Voice over:cos you hear dat your realy gay! Cosmobo:shut up voice over Voice over:hey no Im never shown in a show just I speak if I don't speak I won't be famouse Im single ladies to! Cosmobo:your just a stupid voice over Voice over:wait a girl wants to ask me out for a date bye bye cos I quit! Cosmobo:good well that ends out realy well eccept no one watched my show Voice over back up:dont worry man cool down yo I the voice over guy filmed it all! Cosmobo:*yo*the voice over*man*I never said man!*but I did*shut up that's all we've got time for bye bye Voice over back up:yo man cool down *theme starts playing* His name is Cos and he is *gay*no Im not Im relay straight Im ok please do laugh *man* Im always there for you like your always there for me I was named after my 2 dogs I play roblox alot Im one of the biggest spongebob ever and he's very handsome to lol lol lol he's also a troll troll troll troll troll watch out he's cosmo bo cosmobo:bye everyone just one message please leave a message if you want more of my show I know know it is a bit crazy to lol but voice over:you man get hear now I need to say something well I am a voice over Im single ladies yo yo Category:Blog posts